


Heart Full Of Stars

by ekosma



Series: Snucius Collection:) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Idiots in Love, Jazz - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Gazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma
Summary: Severus and Lucius go stargazing, and decide to make things official-Ekos
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Snucius Collection:) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653064
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Heart Full Of Stars

The night couldn’t be more perfect for stargazing. Jazz played softly from a portable stereo, as the two men lay curled up in the back of an old dusty red pickup truck, smothered with blankets and pillows and surrounded by empty bottles of wine. 

It had been an impromptu idea, something one of them jokingly suggested, and before they knew it they packed themselves in the truck and headed down to the look-out spot that was often popular with the younger people in town. 

Luckily, they were the only ones there. They were parked on a giant hill, and down below they could see the lake, and a blanket of stars that covered the night sky. It was beautiful, quiet and peaceful. Their cottage was not too far from here, they chose a good area to spend the rest of their days after the war. 

Severus glanced at Lucius out of the corner of his eye, curious to see him fiddle with the stereo. Lucius wasn’t often interested in muggle things, he completely brushed them off when they were in the wizarding world, but now he had an odd sort of fascination with them. It was something Severus thought was adorable. 

After a bit, Lucius caught his eye, smiled sheepishly, and asked him how to turn up the volume. Suppressing a grin, Severus reached over, plucked the device out of his hand, and turned the dial a bit more so his partner could enjoy the music. 

“Thank you, dearest.” Lucius murmured, leaning over and placing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

Severus only hummed in response, tucking a stray piece of platinum hair behind his ear. His fingers lingered, twirling around Lucius’ golden locks, completely unaware of anything else. Lucius had asked him a few weeks back if he thought he should cut it, and Severus had sternly said no. Although he would love Lucius no matter if he was bald or sprouted a beard, he enjoyed braiding the fine strands and weaving flowers through his golden hair when they spent lazy days by the lake. 

Merlin. . .how did he get so lucky? It seems like only yesterday he was pining after the pureblood in third year, who would have thought they would end up like this? 

Catching him staring, Lucius smiled softly, tugging him closer, their lips meeting gently. Severus didn’t know how much time they spent, kissing and snuggling, but every single moment of it he cherished and locked away the memory securely in his heart. 

They had lost so much these past few years after the war, but Severus would go through it all again if it meant that he and Lucius would stay happy like this, in this very moment, forever. 

Eventually, the two men broke apart, and went back to staring up at the night sky. Stars shone like spilt sugar over black marble. It was always such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at sunset, and disappearing like fireflies at the first break of dawn. 

“Severus,” Lucius murmured. 

He didn’t take his eyes off the inky blackness. “Hm? Volume is the plus and minus button on the side.” 

“Marry me.” 

A few beats of silence passed. Severus had to take a moment to actually register what Lucius was asking, and take a few more to figure out how to respond. He turned towards the pureblood, who was looking uncharacteristically nervous, and sat up, Lucius following suit. 

“I’m sorry, you _what?”_

Lucius sucked in a deep breath, wringing his hands nervously. “I want to marry you, Severus.” His cheeks turned red. “I. . .didn’t get a ring, I know you well enough to realize that you wouldn’t want to do this the traditional way. No huge party or ceremony. But. . .we could go down to the ministry and sign the papers to make it official.” 

Severus just stared at him, mouth open, unsure of what to say. “Lucius this is all so sudden!” 

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Sev, we’ve been together for almost 28 years now. I think this was rather late.” 

“. . .fair enough.” Severus admitted. 

“So is that a yes?” Lucius asked. 

Severus suppressed a smile and leaned forward to kiss him. “Of course my love, I supposed we’ve waited long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be on the look out for the second part, "The Prince's Groom" in the Snucius series I have!
> 
> -Ekos
> 
> ~Follow us on Tumblr so we can chat or if you have any prompts or ideas you want us to write so we can do them for you~
> 
> TUMBLR: ekosma


End file.
